Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X
by SG Ultima
Summary: A dramatic scenerio starring Son Goten as he and his friends (3 from other animes) deal with the onslaughts of two viscious androids, and later a bizarre zone.
1. The Love of Turmoil

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter One"The Love of Turmoil"  
_______________________________  
  
The fog that the area rarely had recieved had descended very thick upon the empty streets. Well, there may have not been a single sound, but there was one young man sitting there on the bench near the continuously flowing fountain.  
  
He was wearing an olive green trench coat that hung down from the bench, a hand in each pocket as he just laid his head back, observing the fog. Everyone hated this fog...everyone but Son Goten. Most of the people in the town did not make themselves clear at all, but this fog to him was as placid as anything else.  
  
It was rare during these horrible times that he was able to be alone, what with two mechanical assassins looking for his family and friends. Android Seventeen, with his arrogantly irritating smile, and Android Eighteen, with her inevitably insurmountable domination over every challenger.  
  
The two of them were programmed to destroy his father, but they made other plans for their targets as more got involved in the persistent fight to hopefully topple them for good. His best friend, Trunks. His best friend's father, Vegeta. The stand user, Jotaro. The mysterious serial killer, Ripper.  
  
And the one that would now hold rank at the top of his list of the ones that he would swear to fight for, the one who had livened his spirit and strengthened his passion, Princess Ayeka. Not just for her unmatched grace or her alluring beauty; but the very sound of her name filled him with life.  
  
He had remembered when they first met that he had said her name to himself while he was talking to her, his mind being alittle out in space, and the lady thought he was about to ask or say something important. He simply said "It's just that your name is beautiful. I love hearing it, saying it."  
  
Who else but him would just let his head go at such a time? It made no difference. It was something he longed for so powerfully. He had known by the way that people were in this town that absolutely no one else had seen what he had seen in her, and he was not about to let it slip away to some spineless moron that would treat her like a broken toy later on.  
  
In the midst of all the problems that the androids had caused, Goten had longed for the battle strongly. He looked at it as a chance once and for all to display just how serious the power within his integrity was. He would show Vegeta that had looked at him as some kind of foolish boy, he would show the androids that had thought of him as the same, and he would show Ayeka that had never seen it in it's entirity.  
  
The young man finally stood from the bench and looked up at the foggy ebony sky. That smile was there. It was the smile his father had shown to all of his adversaries, but it was even more magnified now. He had felt the approaching turmoil that would await, but to him it was the first instance of a good turmoil.  
  
In the past, turmoil was a disgusting thing to him, and it still was deep down, but this turmoil would be different, all his own. His power and the power of each of his allies fighting for their peace of mind with a pair of worthy adversaries that would be in for the surprise of their short lives.   
  
Goten had known now what his next action would be. He would go to the large hill outside of the town and wait there until dawn, thinking. His thoughts would be good ones, and his dreams would be even better. He would be all alone with his anxious spirit. There he would remain and watch over the town.  
  
So the young Saiya-jin began to walk down the foggy, quiet streets, only the sounds that were comfortable to him being heard at this time. Night birds, the tolling of the town bell, the faint and rare sounds of automobile engines, and the sound of the leaves in his path. He would never let this feeling be taken from him at a time like this, and he would make sure that he would have it again.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Riot in the Midst

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter Two"Riot in the Midst"  
_______________________________  
  
At the far end of town that nearly touched the sea, a father and son found the time to discuss all happenings in the comfort of a welcoming place...The Aqua Halo, a small bar and diner where friends of theirs would come when times were much more pleasant.  
  
The younger one looked out the window at the moonlight-covered water that was so calm until now, even the waves being affected by the terrible threat that would not go away. He had met the power previously, he and everyone else that the menaces had affected. It was not going to be a pleasant fight at all, if it should even be called a fight. The warrior youth looked at it as a struggle.   
  
"Tell me, Trunks", said the young man's father that sat across from him, his hands folded on the table. "Where is Kakarott's son staying at this time?" Trunks turned to face his father, his pony tail sliding off of the back of his seat. "I'm not really sure. He could be anywhere in town. All I know for sure is...he's keeping watch outdoors."  
  
Prince Vegeta opened his hand and laid them flat on the table. "Does he know about what happened to Kakarott and Gohan?" Trunks nodded slowly. "He knows about what happened to everyone...Ripper, Jotaro, Ayeka, everyone. He was with me when the androids ransacked that section outside of the mall."   
  
Vegeta then took a glance out the window, anxious and hoping to see his next foes as Trunks continued with what he was saying. "I just don't understand what they want with Gohan now that they have Gokou. No one even knows if Gokou's alive right now, but I thought they only cared about destroying everyone."  
  
Trunks looked down at the table, clutching both of his fists upon it as Vegeta looked back to him. "They probably showed some kind of sympathy for the others because they barely knew what was going on. Gohan and Kakarott had known of it long beforehand. It surprises me; I'd suppose then if they experience fear that they do have the slightest drop of sympathy somewhere, being the cursed contraptions that they are."  
  
"Well they already told us that they'd return once they'd finished fighting Gokou. I'd hoped that by some miracle Gokou or even Gohan would come through and stop it all before they could grab hold of any more opportunities", said Trunks as he continued slowly and casually opening and closing his fists.  
  
Vegeta leaned forward a slight bit. "Then...? What happened after all of that?" Trunks looked up softly. "I overheard in town two days ago that the androids brutally attacked the temple the night before. There were a lot of mortally wounded people left behind. Some were fortunate enough to be healed in time."   
  
His frustrated father stood slowly out of his seat. "Then it should not be very long now, should it?" Trunks shook his head slowly, not getting up. "Androids only care about enjoying themselves from what I've seen. It could be any time at all. When we'd expect it or when we would'nt."  
  
A bright blue light then bounced off the reflection of the window, Vegeta and Trunks turning their heads to the door. Staring in right through the diamond shaped window on the door was Seventeen. Trunks then jumped to his feet. "God damn it."  
  
The few people in the place looked at the two, then looked to the door, murmurs all around. The glass diamond window had then busted right past Vegeta, slicing a side of his face up near his right eye, a small scratch forming as the glass then soared past the window where they were, shattering it to pieces.  
  
The people started to make much noise, standing up and looking for a way out while Vegeta narrowed his eyes to the android that was smirking at him from behind the opening in the door. "You are fucking dead. I'm going to rip your little mechanical heart out of your chest and feed it to your sister....you.....son of a bitch."  
  
Trunks and Vegeta's hair then turned golden, their eyes turning a cold green color as they stood there. Seventeen then held out his palm and knocked the door down casually, commencing to take a few steps inside, looking around. In the arrogant tone they all loathed, he had spoken.   
  
"So you all think you're going places..." A small bit of energy gathered in one of his hands and he grinned as he turned to the crowd of people on the side he was facing, tossing it directly into the center, blowing a hole through the wall that carried them far with it.  
  
He then turned to face the 'golden fighters', his heartless and threatening gaze just avalanching into their shaken green eyes. "Now that some of the living roadblocks are out of the way, shall we begin?" Vegeta was the first to advance at the android, screaming out in anger as he started to flail his fists at him rapidly, forcing him into the wall.  
  
Trunks floated a few inches above where he was standing, ready to strike as he looked on. The android tilted his head to the side to evade the flow of punches, doing so successfully, and he grabbed Vegeta by the arm, wrapping his leg around it and spinning over, flipping him onto his face.   
  
Trunks then speeded forward and darted above where Vegeta had fallen, digging his knee into Seventeen's face. Seventeen's head shot to the side from the blow, and he turned right back to Trunks only to catch a second strike from the opposite knee to nail him between the eyes.   
  
Vegeta then sprung to his feet and pulled the android away from Trunks, plowing into his midsection with one of his elbows and then pulling that elbow away, firing an explosive ki beam that sent the android flying behind the bar counter.  
  
Seventeen then stood slowly and wiped his forehead, shaking his head alittle, his black hair swinging a tad from side to side. "It's not enough that you'll fail in beating me, but you hope to overcome Eighteen as well. It's a sad shame." With that, he clutched both of his fists and brought forth a terribly forceful explosion that sent both Trunks and Vegeta through the ceiling of the place.  
  
Neither of the two could find any gaps through this. It was another never-before-seen attack. Seventeen, with immense quickness, darted right in between the two and pulled on the back of each of their necks, smacking their cheek bones together, blood pouring down from their mouths.  
  
He then slammed Trunks over Vegeta and held out two open palms, showing no speed or stamina decrease, effortlessly fired a wave that nearly went through both of them, sending them plummeting into the ocean not too far away, making a loud snapping splash.  
  
The pleased android then smiled soullessly as he slowly floated away from the area, flying over the other side of town. The waves got even more viscious down by the docks as Vegeta's head stuck out from the water, carrying his unconscious son on his shoulders, the hair of each of them back to its original color, the Saiyan's pride hurt more than it ever had been, but that now not even being an issue. He just had known that this overwhelming horror must be stopped fast, and much help would be needed.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Silent Resistance

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter Three"The Silent Resistance"  
_________________________________  
  
It was far beyond unsafe in the town now, but no one knew of it yet except those had had been the first to suffer. This did not open up pleasant doors for what was to follow, and the current chaos was only caused by half of the problem.   
  
The other side of town was totally dead with silence...only the sound of a sharpening blade being heard. The lady had been there for quite some time now, not knowing of what else to do under these conditions, especially not wanting to experience a return fire from what had happened to her at the outside mall sector.  
  
Princess Ayeka held the nearly perfectly bladed staff in her hand, her eyes having a peacefully exhausted glimmer. It was all so confusing. The security that everyone had valued had slipped away yet again, and of all of them that had been confused by the android experience, no one was more puzzled than she had been.   
  
Ayeka's eyes moved to the window now, whereas she had previously seen an empty road, there was a shadowed figure looking through the glass. She practically involuntarily raised the staff, but in a firm fashion, and the figure by the window opened the door, stepping inside slowly, into the light.  
  
The image that the lights had painted was not the threat that Ayeka was preparing for...but rather one of the ones that had experienced the same that she had. Jotaro Kujo.  
  
The solid-natured man lifted his cap a tad bit, his stone cold gaze meeting hers in a gentle way. Ayeka slowly lowered the hand that was holding the staff. "Oh...it's you." Jotaro then lowered his cap back down, cutting off the look and speaking in the calmly deep tone he had.   
  
"They're not human, you know." These words were spoken so casually that Ayeka interpreted it as a light subject that the man had total control over. The man had clearly looked as though he was just as tired as she was, if not even more so, and he leaned back against the wall, bringing his arms up to fold, continuing with his words.  
  
"Since the others that were with us when the androids attacked are now out of our contact, I feel relieved that I've been able to find at least one of you. I'd calculated afterwards that the man with the blades would be dwelling around here as well, but he seems like he would be hard to find even if that was true."   
  
The Princess of Jurai was slightly relieved in the same way, but she had known that none of them had been associated with the man with the blades that Jotaro spoke of. Even if this man was closeby and could get involved, she had no way of knowing if it was in the way that everyone hoped.   
  
Jotaro then quickly unfolded his arms, as if startled by something. "Sirens." Ayeka winced alittle to try and hear out the sound, but heard nothing. "I cannot hear a sound." Not very long after this, Jotaro turned to face the door as a row of police cars were spinning down the street, making very loud screeching noises, sirens and all.   
  
Ayeka found herself confused yet again, wondering how it was possible that those sounds could not have been heard before. Jotaro raised his voice as he watched the activity, his long golden coat flapping in the speedy wind. "My Star Platinum was right after all." Star Platinum...the stand of Jotaro. The projection of all of the subtle and spiritual power that was within him...formed into the single entity that was called his 'stand'.  
  
Star Platinum was the name of it, given by a prophet that had studied the stands. The stand had the immense and powerful perception necessary to hear out every sound being made and see all that would happen the second the speed of light held earthbound.  
  
The doors of one of the cars opened up, officers getting out on each side, pistol in hand. One of them shouted to the side. "Alright, that's enough! Give yourself up before you end up making a stupid mistake!" The officers pointed their guns at all sides now, looking all around them.  
  
The loud bump could then be heard, each of them turning to where it had come from, and there he was. A man standing atop one of the police cars, a red bandana wrapped around his head, a deadly hand-held blade in each one of his hands...being twirled around carelessly on his fingertips.   
  
The police officers instantly turned all of their weapons directly at him in unison, one of them continuing to call out. "You've got nowhere else to go, Ripper. Let that register in your head and give it up now!" The wanted man named Ripper then clutched both of his blades tight, the still look in his eyes never wavering.  
  
The officer watched him and spoke again, this time abit more weakly. "You have five seconds." Ripper did not move a single inch, not even his eyelids moving. The officer continued. "Four seconds." Ripper then spoke, his voice loud and sharp to a certain degree. "I can count the rest, asshole." The killer gaze of his then faded out of view as he backflipped off of the car with the trickiest of speed, dropping behind it.   
  
As the officers made a scampering move to surround him, they had found that there was totally nothing behind that side of the car, or even underneath it as one of them mindlessly checked out. Impossible. No matter where the rest of them would turn to after that, there was just no sign of Ripper.   
  
Back inside of the place where Ayeka and Jotaro had been, the sound of a door creaking had been heard below the staircase near the back of the place. Jotaro did not even turn around, looking from the scene outside to the ceiling. He finally spoke now as Ayeka stared uneasily at the staircase. "Star Platinum is letting you in."  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Surprise Number

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter Four"Surprise Number"   
_________________________________  
  
"Has anything changed?", asked Son Goten to himself as his dead-on black pupils pierced through his slowly opening eyelids. He sat up ever so slowly and hugged his knees to his chest gently. The sky was still dark, so it must have still been very early morning.   
  
The only sounds he could hear were the faint airplane noises high in the sky. The young man continued to stare ahead at the town before him. "Could something have gone down while I drifted off?" His eyes lowered to the ground.   
  
He never would have thought that fate could have been that cruel to him, having the androids appear in town at the exact point at which he'd have no real knowledge of it. Could that possibly be?  
  
As Goten continued to stare down in despair, a devilish feminine voice came from behind him. "What are you thinking about?" Fuck! Goten instantly backflipped into a standing position, landing on an opposite side, just firm enough to face the new challenge. Android Eighteen.  
  
She was dressed as she always had been when he had seen her. The 'classy teenage stylish killer' outfit. She laughed ever so tauntingly in a very quiet tone. "So...boy...none of your friends with you? Vegeta? Trunks? Maybe that girl?"  
  
Goten's hands hung down at his sides, both fists clutched as he stared dead ahead at the female android. "I'm going to make you pay for all you've caused...on everyone. Just tell me...what the hell have you done with my father and brother?!"  
  
She laughed a slight bit more loudly this time. "We had hours of fun with them. Their attempts to defend were amusing to both of us, but we just had to finish them off anyway after it got boring." Goten's ki was flared up like a rocket as his hair turned golden, his eyes taking on an angry shade of green.  
  
"Damn you!!!" He charged right for the android and threw out a high sidekick that leveled her jaw and knocked her into the air. He tried to regain his control through all of this, but it was no use. He flew after her like a madman and seemed to dismiss all careful technique.  
  
As he reached her in the air, he threw out a fist directly for her throat, but she alertly flew lower just in time and elbowed him right in the stomach, causing him to spin from her and clutch his ribs. The android then followed it up by darting over to him and sending a chop to the back of his head that caught him totally off guard, his eyes rolling back just before they closed shut, unconscious.  
  
Eighteen caught him by the collar of his coat just before he fell, Goten then slipping out of the coat and falling down towards a bronze statue, smacking right off of it just before his inactive body took a tumbling spill to the floor.  
The android held the boy's coat in her hand, looking it over. "What a repulsive thing." She then opened her other palm and fired a blast at it that disintegrated the entire thing in a matter of seconds.  
  
Android Eighteen then took another look down to Goten's body on the ground which appeared totally still, and she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear just before casually flying ahead toward the foggy town.   
  
At a small warehouse near the opening of the town, three confused figures sat inside, the only thing lighting the inside being the small bit of moonlight that cracked through the windows. There they sat; ...Jotaro, Ayeka, and Ripper.  
  
"So there are two of these androids?", asked Ripper in a scornful tone. Jotaro nodded slowly to him. "I don't know if you were able to get a very good look at them when they appeared, but one of them is a dark-haired boy and the other is a blond-haired girl."  
  
Ripper took a look down at one of the blades in his hands. "When I'm finished with them, no one will be able to distinguish. Fuckin' cretins." Then, a small sound could be heard at the other end of where they were sitting. The sound of slight shufflings and falling cardboard boxes. Someone was there. Ripper and Jotaro instantly stood up, Ayeka's head turning to the source of the sound. It was abit too shadowed to know who it was, but whoever it was, they were coming closer.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Get Together

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter Five"Get Together"   
_________________________________  
  
The shadows lifted from the man that now stood before the precautioned group. Trunks. And the guy did not look very happy at all. His clothes were all ragged, his hair looking damp and empty. He took another slow step forward. "You guys.....where's my father?"   
  
Ripper then sunk back down into a sitting position. "Pheh." Jotaro folded his arms and looked Trunks over carefully. "Your father? None of us know that. What are you doing here?"  
  
Trunks looked away from them and spat out some blood. "Seventeen. That fucking soulless weasel. He attacked the Aqua Halo bar a short time ago. Father and I tried to stop him, but he was just too--".....he kicked over a box in fury.   
  
Jotaro looked up in thought for a moment. "Seventeen....the male android?" Ripper spoke again in that fierce, sort of dull tone of voice. "It's an android; who gives a shit? Makes no difference if it's the male or the female. They're both gonna die."  
  
Trunks turned to face Ripper quickly. "Don't underestimate them! They're not ordinary androids as you'd expect! There's something very bizarre about them. I don't know what exactly it is that's behind their force. Not yet."  
  
Princess Ayeka who had moved little in her spot on the floor looked up from one of them to the next in a worried manner. She had never known that the situation would escalate to the point where she'd be sitting in a warehouse. Nonetheless, she felt a certain security in the power that surrounded each of them.   
  
Jotaro looked ahead at something, or rather nothing, into space, as if he'd just realized an alternative. He punched an open palm firmly. "But do these things have any spirit energy?" Trunks shook his head a slight bit. "They're not supposed to....but lately I think there's some other form of power that's giving them this advantage."  
  
The four of them now lowered their heads in even further thought. Not just androids? But weren't they created in a lab to do everything they had been doing, even now? Obviously not everything. It was total inevitability that Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten had been caught up with for quite some time, each time having devised alternatives of sure success that had been failing....but it was a progressive failure.  
  
Each time the two vile things had appeared for the confrontation, their ways of defending got considerably diabolically nastier every time. It seemed as if they were advancing in an unorthodox pattern. It was a very strange phenomenon to behold.  
  
Trunks turned his eyes down to Ripper in an inquisitive way. "Hey...if you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know how you got dragged into all this." Just as Trunks had predicted, that defensive look glanced right back at him from Ripper's eyes.   
  
"They caught me at the wrong time. What I'd like to know though is why you asked me and not him", he answered while pointing his blade in the direction of Jotaro. "He told me that he got screwed into it the same time that I did."  
  
Jotaro cut in quickly. "Drop it! I don't give a damn and I don't think any of you should either! Fuck it! No matter how any of us got pulled into this, we're gonna pull ourselves out, even if I have to do it alone!"  
  
Ayeka then lowered her head even further, wincing in a purely agitated way. Her soft sigh could barely be heard. Jotaro then turned his back to them all and tucked his cap over his eyes, his voice lowered a great deal as he spoke again.   
  
"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, young lady. I'll calm down." Ayeka did not answer, she just nodded a very small bit. Ripper snarled under his breath and slid abit in the other direction, looking again to his blade. Trunks gritted his teeth and looked down at the floor. "Man...did my father just dump me here and go after those things by himself? Ghhhh....he has to snap out of it."  
  
Jotaro slowly turned back around to face them all again, sliding his hands into his pockets. "But didnt you say that you came from the Aqua Halo? I thought that was all the way on the other side of town. Why would he--".....  
  
CRASH! Not just the door, but a good deal around it came crashing down before them. The three men quickly turned their heads to it, Ayeka's gasp cutting through the noise. And there he was once again. Android Seventeen. He stood amidst the dust and spoke in what sounded like the most arrogant tone possible. "Weaklings gathering together? Forming a pathetic cabal? Maybe I can kill four birds with one stone."  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Clear Confrontation

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter Six"Clear Confrontation"   
_________________________________  
  
Jotaro clutched his fist, swinging it to the side as he took a step forward, using his other hand to raise his cap up, his powerfully challenging eyes glaring to those of Seventeen. "You've found us after all. All you've done is saved us the trouble of looking for you."   
  
Seventeen laughed lowly among the clearing smoke as he placed his hands on his hips. "What makes you so sure that this is a positive thing, you stupid fool?" Ripper then slowly stood and lifted one of his blades, looking dead ahead at the android. "Hold that laugh now...I want to make this perfect."   
  
Just as Seventeen ceased his laughter, Ripper's yell of fury preluded a perfect glide ahead and a swing of his blade that tore at the android like a blowtorch. "Toryyyya!!!" A spiral of energy of some kind struck Seventeen and sent him spinning into the opposite wall.  
  
Ripper then dove for that wall in a similar gliding fashion like before, spinning his blades on his fingertips. But somehow, the android appeared to fade off in an instant and pop out of another one of the walls with that same devastating smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, you're pretty strong for a fleshy. Now why don't you try to make a difference this time?" Ripper stood still now and stopped spinning his blades, appearing to look into nothingness, but his eyes visually lined up with those of Seventeen. The killer's fierce tone then entered the air again.  
  
"You may not be human, but I don't care. Tell it to someone that gives a rat's ass and values your mumbling." The young man Trunks then took a single step back, clutching one of his fists at his side as he watched Seventeen. "...he's not gonna like that one."  
  
The bold Jotaro then slid to a position that lined up with Ripper and Seventeen at an even angle, facing the android. "Boy-- whatever your name is, watch over the girl." Trunks growled a tad bit under his breath as he watched the confrontation in front of him and then stepped up in front of Ayeka, who was watching all of it silently with her hands in her lap.  
  
Trunks' eyes drifted down to her for a moment. "I'd tell you to find a safer place, but I don't know how safe it is anywhere around here right now." Ayeka slowly nodded her head to him and gulped quietly as she turned her head to the imminent fight, Trunks doing the same.  
  
"Well, well...", spoke Seventeen again as he stretched both of his arms out, sliding into a stance. "I wonder if these two last longer than you and your father did, Trunks." A drop of angry sweat slid down the side of Trunks' face as he shook his head, taking a look down. "You bastard. This is not going to end without you suffering greatly; I'll take care of that if they don't last as long!"  
  
Seventeen looked to Trunks for a moment and shook his head slightly, looking then from Jotaro to Ripper in a temperately anxious manner. "More babble that will be proven wrong in no time at all." Without a previous sound being made, Jotaro sprung over to the android on one foot and dropped mere inches away from him.   
  
Then...it appeared. An image of another body, and then two fists that opened up into an aggressively fast punch combo on Seventeen's chest; ....they were Star Platinum's fists. The android's eyes widened quickly as he was rocked back, blinking in sharp and painful alarm.   
  
"This......?! What is this...?!!!" Jotaro's stand then brutally finished the attack off with a punch that knocked Seventeen right through the ceiling of the warehouse, the stand user remaining still, his eyes drifting up to look at the hole in the roof. "Meet Star Platinum."  
  
Trunks stood there, his eyes almost like Seventeen's had been...minus the pain. "Whoa...how bizarre", he said as Jotaro leaped up through the hole he had made, Ripper now gliding over to it and darting up after them. The sound of all three warrior's boots hitting the top of the place could then be heard at once.   
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Addition Sedition

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter Seven"Addition Sedition"   
_________________________________  
  
Trunks took a few steps in the direction of the hole in the roof and turned his head to Ayeka. "I'm going to get a better look. Stay there, alright?" Ayeka replied, just loud enough to be heard. "Yes, I will." Trunks then walked a bit closer to the spot and moved his head back to look up through the hole above him, the sky being a very dark and mysterious shade of pink.  
  
Above on the rooftop where the two resisters and the arrogant android Seventeen, ready for the second round of their confrontation. He was standing on the highest and most narrow point of the roof, staring uneasily at Jotaro.  
  
"You...what kind of technique was that? An alter image? How could you be so immature?" Jotaro's answer was to rear his head back and spit right on the cheek of the android. "Go to hell, Seventeen."   
  
Ripper, who was standing at the other angle of the android, narrowed his eyes to Jotaro, thinking to himself. "I'd like to know what he did as well. Whatever it is, it's damned far out. The cyborg was overwhelmed."   
  
Seventeen then turned his attention to Ripper, his black hair swinging to the side as he moved his head to face him. "And you...what would you be up to? Perhaps you're just as cunning." A small smile then formed on Ripper's face as he started to swing his blades on his fingertips idely. "Don't give me that 'perhaps' bullshit. Observe."  
  
Then, just as the killer spread his arms out in an offensive stance, the sound of two more shoes dropping onto the roof could be heard...followed by that sly, feminine voice. "Good evening, guys. Sorry for my lateness." It was none other than Eighteen.  
  
Seventeen smirked right along with her, Jotaro gritting his teeth in anger and frustration. Ripper, who now lowered his arms, appeared to still be smiling as he gave Eighteen a very devilish look-over. "Ah...and who is this charming little cunt?"  
  
At that moment, both of the android's smirks completely disappeared, Seventeen's eyes slightly widening. Trunks, who was still listening below, whispered to himself. "Oh, God. If Eighteen dropping by wasnt bad enough, now Ripper's already pissing her off."   
  
Back above, Eighteen hissed back to Ripper as she gave him a threatening glare. "I don't like you at all. You're going to have to die." Ripper responded with a low laugh as he lifted one of his blades, the only thing shining off of it being whatever light came from the rare pink horizon. "What a shame."  
  
Jotaro then took a few steps closer to Ripper, his eyes never turning from the androids, that same frustrated look on his face. Ripper's voice then entered the air yet again, this time toward Jotaro. "Seventeen is yours. The lady is mine."  
  
After these words were said, Seventeen and Eighteen instantly began to fling a row of beams at the two, alternating hands as they did so. Jotaro and Ripper managed to move to opposite sides, but each of them had a small piece of the side of their tops torn away by the viscious little explosions.  
  
Unfortunately, the beams continued to flow. No energy seemed to be slipping away from the androids as they just continued to fire what seemed like an endless assault. Jotaro finally got tripped up by a row of the beams and rolled over backwards, falling off of the roof and hard on the stone ground below. Ripper too was caught by the beams and slid quite quickly down below, but managed to dig one of his blades along the sides of the wall, preventing an unwelcome crash.  
  
As the androids could be heard stepping to the edge of the roof, they were stopped by a third set of boots that could be heard now slamming right in front of them. A voice then cut through the sound. "Well hello, Seventeen; Eighteen. It seems to me like you have a real problem underestimating the Saiyans, or else I wouldnt be here right now, would I?"  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._  
  
  
  



	8. Double Payback

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter Eight"Double Payback"   
_________________________________  
  
As Ripper mustered up enough strength to successfully flip back on top of the roof, he glanced curiously to the direction of the voice....and found Vegeta standing there, luminous power flowing around him like some kind of steady storm.  
  
Trunks called up from below. "Father!" The Saiyan boy's father above barely acknowledged the sound and continued his speech to the androids. "Now your days on this planet are indeed about to expire...and your warantee can guarantee no safety for your actions."  
  
Eighteen spoke right back to the man. "Do you ever learn anything, Vegeta?" The Saiyan started to laugh past his words as he replied. "I should ask the same of you. Was it beyond your thinking that the power of a Saiyan increases after each and every battle, especially a nearly fatal one like your arrogant brother had revealed to my son and I?"  
  
Seventeen's expression did not move at all, as expected. He just slowly brought up his arm and opened it towards Vegeta. "Heard enough." A wave was then released straight from his palm directly towards the Saiyan, but Vegeta almost instantaneously stuck both of his open palms forward and released a wave of his own that matched almost directly with that of the android's.  
  
Ripper backflipped to the other end of the roof and watched quietly, blinking in a sort of surprised manner. The energy within Vegeta's wave was nothing like energy that had been thrown at these enemies before, and it was truly something Seventeen was to be concerned about.   
  
After staggering back a slight bit, the android wrapped his arms around the joining point of the beams and heaved them both down through the hole in the roof. Trunks, who was looking straight up, alertly powered up into Super Saiyan mode and flew right up through the impact.  
  
After he had reached the level of the roof, he stared directly into Seventeen's cold eyes. "My father's not lying to you, you know. I've advanced just as much." Seventeen smirked a small bit and folded his arms softly. "Eighteen...do put our blabbermouth youngster out of commission."  
  
The female android then smiled happily and started to float over towards Trunks. "Fair enough." The younger Saiyan started to grow impatient with both of these artificial monsters and began his lashing out to Eighteen, forcing her off the roof with a furious punch combo, the lady managing to dodge, but become uneasily overwhelmed nonetheless.  
  
Vegeta then met the vain glance of Seventeen's and heightened his voice. "I'm not going to waste my time toying with you this time." He then clutched both of his fists, dropping them to opposite sides as he flared up into the mode of Super Saiyan as well.  
  
This display of Vegeta's power in no way fell short of his previous dramatic outbursts, and it errupted like some kind of shield volcano that drained down the roof. "Allow me to remind you to take precautions before assuming you'll toss me aside like before, android. Even though your memory files are kept safe, your underestimation will catch up with you as a result of your artificial confidence."  
  
The android standing before him then unfolded his arms and tilted his head back to the sky. "Is your boring two cents almost finished yet?" Vegeta then laughed lowly and snapped into a loose stance. "Have it your way. Here I come!"   
  
Vegeta plowed past the breeze and swung out a fist straight at Seventeen. The android managed to barely act quick enough to stop it and tried to grasp the hand firmly. The Saiyan then threw out his other fist, and the android again managed to grasp hold of that. Now it had turned into a game of mercy to start it off.  
  
Power shifted from both sides, but Vegeta had managed to put more forward, despite the fact that the android's stamina never decreased. It was clear that Vegeta was loaded with life and ready to fight. He leaned even further on the android's grasp, pushing him towards the edge of the roof as he thrusted both closed fists forward.  
  
Then...almost out of nowhere...the entire warehouse below them was struck by something. Everything just seemed caved in below the two fighters, and they quickly released each other's hold and dropped down around the warehouse. After they watched the smoke that shrouded the fallen warehouse, they turned to Trunks and Eighteen, who were still exchanging blows back and forth with the swiftest of speed. Not them?  
  
If not them, it was time to see who. The two then looked past the smoke that now faded...and standing there, holding a large piece of fallen stone above Ayeka's head....was Son Goten. His eyes looked distant and almost in a trance. He seemed to be looking at nothing at all...but something of incredible magnitude was in the air around him; something that seemed to make the man mute and deathly still.   
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  



	9. The Means of the Few

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter Nine"The Means of the Few"   
_________________________________  
  
Princess Ayeka's startled pink gaze shifted up to look at the silent one that now tossed what he was holding above her head down to the ground. Off in the distance, Trunks and Android Eighteen could be seen hovering over to everyone as if both of their curiosities were stronger than their hatred towards each other.  
  
Ripper stood next to Jotaro, who was still on the floor, sitting up, having sustained a wound when he fell. Vegeta watched the young man before him with a confused expression on his face. "Kakarott's son...?"   
  
Goten turned what seemed like a look of pure and burning hatred to Seventeen, then to Eighteen in a cold and calmly straightforward way. His eyes then closed shut as he finally spoke quiet enough only to be heard by the one right beside him.   
  
"Ayeka...it's very dangerous here now. The warehouse or any other structure would not have given you shelter had the androids had it their way. I beg of you...run away from this place. I need room to make them suffer the right way."  
  
Eighteen turned to Seventeen and tilted her head in an inquisitive way. "Do you know what the hell he's doing?" Seventeen shrugged and yelled over to Goten. "You don't learn either, huh? You're going to die; do you understand that?"   
  
Trunks stood by and growled underneath his breath, apparently not caring to ask questions anymore, just waiting for one of the androids to make a single false move.   
  
Goten then knelt down beside the lady and opened his eyes to meet hers. "Please." Ayeka, stared right back to him, her eyes somewhat frozen, and she responded as if under hypnosis. "I understand. I'll...go."   
  
Exactly as Ayeka started to stand to her feet, a practically invisible beam raced directly to her and pierced around her shoulders, causing blood to drain out from each side. Goten's eyes flickered with painful alarm as he tried to mentally backtrack the course of the beam to the one who fired. The visual road led him to Android Seventeen.  
  
"You'll go nowhere", answered the stone-hearted artificial human as he lowered his hand with a hint of contentment. Son Goten's eyes had stopped on that visual road. He wanted so badly to make the android's fun disappear as he watched him, to bust it all into oblivion...but something was more important to the anxious man. Ayeka was bleeding.  
  
Immediately as this came across his thinking, he turned to Ayeka with trembling open arms. But...he had found that she was a step ahead of him in a way. Power was flowing all around the lady, and there was a determined expression on her pure face as she raised her hands to Seventeen, energy circling widely and stiffly about.  
  
"Leave us", she started to say as she kept her position, now hovering above the ground. "Leave us all...alone!" A light beam the color of teal was released from her hands, and it shot right into Seventeen, causing rocks to cloud his every surrounding as he continued to stand.  
  
Time revealed that the beam had little or no effect on Seventeen, and the smile on his face held constant. The teal fires that encased Ayeka died as she saw the unscathed terror, and almost instantly, she had seen enough, her eyes closing shut as she fell toward Goten who had carefully caught her in his arms.  
  
Android Seventeen then tilted his head to the two of them, looking unfulfilled as of yet. "Can't blame the poor thing for trying, now can I?" As Goten continued to hear the words from the fiendish android, he gently lowered Ayeka to the ground and knelt beside her, then turned his head to Seventeen.  
  
"I'm going to see to it that when she wakes up, you'll both be nothing more than faded nightmares. I hope you've enjoyed yourself." No sooner than Goten was going to stand in a ready position, another beam was flicked out of the androids fingers, racing straight for Ayeka on the ground. At the point that it caught Goten's sensors, the Saiyan totally threw himself upon Ayeka's body and thereafter threw open a massive shield of white energy that the two of them seemed practically drowned in.  
  
Vegeta, who was still watching the happenings in utter annoyance, said to himself sort of loudly... "What in the world does he think he's doing?!" Eighteen, who had her arms crossed over her chest, raised one of her hands, forming it into a gun shape, then said in a childish tone... "Let me try!"  
  
She closed one of her eyes as the other one locked on to Goten and Ayeka's position, and then...she was tapped on the shoulder three times. In confusion, the female android lowered her hand and turned around...seeing Star Platinum standing there as if waiting for a bus. Next, as she felt someone behind her tugging on her hair like a rope, she heard Jotaro's voice. "Happy hour's over."  
  
Her eyes widened in a rare way as Star Platinum then proceeded to swing each his fists directly at the android's face, one after the other like a constant pattern of fireworks. Jotaro then released her hair from his grasp and side-kicked her directly into Star Platinum's fist that sent a massive uppercut to her chin, knocking her high into the air, followed by the sound of her dropping onto a hard surface somewhere above.  
  
Seventeen's head snapped over in that direction at the sound, and he narrowed his eyes in a very calm fashion, turning his body to meet the angle of Jotaro's. But...stepping toward him from opposite sides, surrounded with Super Saiyan power...were the father and son duo...Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Climax of the Earth

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter Ten"Climax of the Earth"   
_________________________________  
  
Powerful winds twirled around the two Super Saiyans and the male android. On the other side, Goten lay strewn over Ayeka's unconscious body, keeping the barrier around the two of them active and steady.  
  
Android Eighteen was standing atop one of the buildings closeby, dusting herself off as she watched below. She looked as though she was going to drift back down below, but someone else leaped right up next to her before she did. That someone turned out to be Ripper.  
  
He tilted his head to the android, cutting each of his blades past each other in a calmly tinkering way as he started to walk toward her. "You can have just as good a time right up here."   
  
Back down below, Jotaro turned to watch what was happening in front of him between the Saiyans and Seventeen. "You two...", started the android with his eyes arrogantly closed. "You'll never be as powerful as I am. Next time you reach the brink of death, you're not gonna come back."  
  
Trunks was the first to lose patience, the slipping away of his tolerance previously evident for a good while now, and he flew up above the android like a hawk above its prey. "I'm am not going to stand for this anymore!!"  
Following this, he raced downward with his arms spread out, and threw out a punch to Seventeen's stomach.  
  
The android opened his eyes beforehand and caught Trunks's fist with his open palm, holding him back while staggering. The punch had much thrown into it, but yet...so did the android's resistance. Had the android possibly gotten stronger just as Trunks and his father did?  
  
Vegeta was then heard at the other point of the area screaming out in anger, and he veered right into the lock of strength, snapping Trunks away from the android by tossing him by the arm in a split second, and then cut into Seventeen's distance, throwing out his own fist at the android in that same time.  
  
Again, the punch was caught...and again the android did no more than stagger. "If you don't stop playing around with me, you're going to suffer even more, android!", yelled Vegeta as he stared the heartless creature right in the eye.  
  
Seventeen smiled and released the Saiyan's fist, then threw out a foot to his stomach. Vegeta directly recieved the shot, but surprisingly just shook it off rapidly as if he was on some kind of numb drug and floated quickly towards Seventeen, smashing his knee into the android's ribs.  
  
Trunks then appeared behind Seventeen and dug his elbow into the dizzy android's face a good number of times before he finally rocked him far over into a wall. The younger Saiyan's eyes then turned to his father's. No words were said, but his feelings were clearly shaken by Vegeta's act of tossing him aside. Vegeta looked as though he was a shred reluctant of it, but of course said nothing.  
  
"Hey, friends!", came a call from Goten and Ayeka's direction. As Jotaro, Vegeta and Trunks looked over to the source, they found Seventeen standing easily inside the forcefield that was formed there, Goten remaining over Ayeka, glaring at Seventeen from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Goten!", yelled Trunks as he took a step toward the shield, but then gritted his teeth as he felt the intense pressure coursing from it, knowing that he would not be able to cut through. "Seventeen...!", growled Vegeta as he too stood by with his teeth showing through.  
  
The android then picked Goten up from the back of his collar, tugging him off of Ayeka as he smiled with a vile edge to everyone watching him. "You don't mind if I take this brainless boy with me for a little ride, do you?" Without making a sound, Goten swung like a propeller at the android with his fist, but in a most odd way, both he and the android became instantly phased out just before taking on a single cubic shape that diminished into nothingness.  
  
Jotaro and the two Saiyans stood still, their mouths open and their eyes stopping. The forcefield died out like a flame after being doused in water, and Ayeka lay there out cold on the ground.   
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Pitch Dimension Driver

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2X**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter Eleven"Pitch Dimension Driver"   
___________________________________  
  
"What a rude thing to do", said the lady android Eighteen as she placed her hands on her hips, watching everything from above another building, some pieces of her clothes torn...evidently from Ripper's blades. She gazed down at her clothes as she continued to talk to herself. "Seventeen just totally forgot about me. He's going to pay for this one later."  
  
The low tone of Ripper became audible behind her then. "You're just as forgetful as he is to turn your back on me." Eighteen did not turn around this time, just laughed in a quietly taunting manner. "Or maybe it's just you who's foolish to think that you can win this game."  
  
Faster footsteps could now be heard behind her and then she turned, catching both of Ripper's arms, both of the fighters floating back above a building farther down the line. The fierce killer threw out his foot to the android's stomach, but she was able to hold it back with her knee, Ripper still struggling to break out of her grasp and failing to do so.  
  
The android had full control of the hold, and she smiled to him as she floated back in the other direction, pulling him over by a tower on the other end of the water, directly across from the shattered warehouse. Ripper continued to kick, only to be met with her knee.   
  
Eighteen then forcefully bent Ripper's arms in the opposite direction, low crackles being heard from his bones in the process while he winced in pain, his kicking getting weaker. Afterwards, the female android went on to plunge both of his still firmly gripped blades into nearly the highest point of the tower.   
  
Ripper struggled to hang on, trying to fight off the pain in his bones while Eighteen opened up into a fast kick combo directed at Ripper's chest. The killer's head rocked back as he spit out a quick flood of blood from his mouth. The android continued for a good while longer until Ripper's head finally tilted down, his breathing barely being able to be heard.  
  
Eighteen shrugged in a teasing way and floated up to the very top of the tower, landing firmly on the highest point as she turned her attention out toward the waters nearby. The sun was half up now, and it was fairly brighter than when the fighting started.   
  
The android then rested her hands on her hips again as she began to talk. "It's not a bad place, this town. Maybe I can find more things to do than I thought, huh? Without Seventeen here I'll probably be able to just kill those annoyances down below and have some more time for me."  
  
She then turned around to look at the sight of the town that appeared like a quiet ghost town, wreckage surrounding the parts nearest her. Then there was something below her, rising. Something that was burning like flames after a line of gasoline connects with them. She backed up to the other side and looked where Ripper previously was out of the corner of her eye. Gone.  
  
Immediately as she turned back around she saw him...flipping toward her with violent and energetically full flames of a killer's wrath surrounding him. Instantly afterwards, with an injured arm, he flailed one of his blades precisely ahead his position, the sharp weapon sliding right through Eighteen's forehead.  
  
Sparks sprinkled down the sides of her face, the whites of her eyes looking shot, but no sound coming from her lips. She was just breathless. Ripper stood there with his unsteadily hung arm which continued to grip the life-taking blade that remained inserted into the android's head like a compact disc.   
  
He got a good look at her expression and spoke with a deadly and satisfied tone. "You look a lot prettier when you win, girl. Now you're just a waste." The victorious Ripper then removed his blade from her head, still gripping it, and kicked her with a shot of dismissal, knocking her body off into the water in the distance.  
  
The considerably exhausted killer then made his way to the other side of the tower, kneeling down, and he looked below to Jotaro, the Saiyans and the still unconscious Ayeka below. Trunks was holding his head, mumbling something to himself while Vegeta stood at an opposite wall with his arms folded, looking at the floor. Jotaro was standing where he had been, checking the wounds that he sustained. One of the android terrors may have been erased from the list, but no one had really learned anything from them yet. What was the source of that bewildering trick that Seventeen used disappear with Goten? How were the monstrous fighters getting even stronger than they had been?  
  
.....where Goten was right now, the darkness revealed nothing. The incredibly confused young man opened his eyes and stood up amidst the nothingness to have a look at what was happening. The place was very narrow, and only small pieces of light seemed to come through very tiny open pieces in the midnight walls.  
  
Goten looked up to discover more about it by getting a look at the ceiling. There was some kind of opening in it...and a moderately large, darkish emerald pipe that led down to Goten's unusual confinement. What in the name of heaven was happening?  
  
He sensed none of their energies anymore where he was. Even long distance power readings were untraceable to him. There was no Vegeta, no Trunks, ...no Ayeka. They all could not have died, could they?   
  
Interrupting his thoughts, someone had slipped down through the pipe above him and dropped down straight in front of him. There stood android Seventeen, his body emitting a light blue glow for a split second as the whites of his eyes cut across to Goten's.   
  
"Hello, Son Goten. Do you like my little dwelling?", spoke the android as he remained standing loosely. The Saiyan gave him an even deeper version of the look of hate he had flashed him before. "....what the fuck have you done? Where is everyone?"  
  
Seventeen clutched both fists of his and slid forward toward Goten. "Defeat me and I just might tell you." Energy of a wild orange color exploded around Goten as he slid in a matching fashion to the android, rising up at the end of the slide perfectly to snap-kick him right across the face, free of blockage.  
  
Android Seventeen had been hit clearly in his head...and it looked certainly as though it hurt him. But then...the android smiled and cracked his neck in place. "Very good", said Seventeen. "This is perfect...just as I suspected." Goten kept at a very close distance to the android as he asked..."Perfect? What do you mean? What the hell are you up to?!"   
  
The response of the android was to grab Goten by the hair and slam the side of his head into a metal surface that felt like bars on a cage, but it could not clearly be seen in these shadows. The Saiyan grunted in pain and used his hands to spring back up, ramming into Seventeen with one of his elbows. His hair turned golden directly after this attack connected with Seventeen's quickly thrusted opposite elbow. It seemed as though Goten was just getting started as he slammed his power forward, Seventeen smiling in some kind of orgasmic way as he was being jolted back considerably into the wall.  
  
"Fantastic! What is it that you're running on, boy?" Goten started now to run against his foe in a charging way, and the android spoke again as he saw this coming. "Don't feel like answering, do you? Maybe you need a different view of things to become more active." He then struck Goten's neck with the back of his hand in a stiffly concentrated way, and after the young man had taken this hit, he felt himself being pulled back down into a hole that seemed to manifest itself out of thin air, this scene before him even drowning under new light.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Wrath 2Xmas Hour One - Jasper Mantis and...

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2Xmas**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
Chapter One"Jasper Mantis and Brotherly Deathmatch"  
_________________________________________________  
  
A different breath of fresh air was noticed as Son Goten breathed his first breath out of the depths of his previous unconsciousness. It was almost as if he had felt something so powerfully strange about the place he was now in that he didnt want to open his eyes...but he did.  
  
Wow. The picture before him was a very decorated sort of cellar space, several paintings of mythical creatures on the walls that were made up of black and grainy-looking bricks. It was a work of art in itself without the paintings, because it looked like nothing he'd ever seen. It was not like anything in his town for sure.  
  
But...as much as he would have liked to stay there for awhile...what was outside of it? The blissfully disoriented Goten finally stood up and took a few steps around. To his right he noticed a very queerly-shaped staircase. It was like several long ovals going up to the next floor.  
  
Again, he felt the urge to study the current area further, but yet again made up his mind to go ahead. So he slowly walked up the stairs and saw that there was a plain-looking door with some kind of encoded writing across it waiting for him at the top.  
  
Goten studied the door for a moment, and in his thought, he decided to look around this floor further to see if there were any more doors like this. As the Saiya-jin turned his head to his right, something very monstrous plowed right into his face, sending him backwards right through the door which now collapsed on impact.  
  
The now incredibly stunned Saiyan was about to be driven even further into confusion as he picked up his aching head. He was lying on a beautifully tiled floor in some kind of ballroom that had a very large christmas tree with unusually colored lights and ornaments, but he was not alone there.  
  
A small crowd of commonly elegantly dressed people surrounded him, looking very surprised and confused, looking from him to the collapsed doorway continuously. As Goten himself turned his eyes back to the doorway, what he would see and hear would be the most surprising turn of events.  
  
A large mechanical creature that had the bodily appearance of a praying mantis, shining a color of a very dark green that was almost black. The thing started to move eerily over to Goten as a robotically enhanced tone of a farmiliar voice rang out from within the mantis. "You're not going to leave alive, Goten."  
  
Goten quickly dropped his hand away from his aching head as he stood up, recognizing the sound of that voice. ".....brother..Gohan?!" One of the pincers of the robotic creature hovered up and seemed to morph into the shape of a fist that had some kind of projectile launcher resting on it.  
  
The voice echoed out again as the inside of the launcher began to glow. "So you know who I am after all, Goten? Now I would like to see what you plan to do to escape me." A shot was then fired from the launcher on a steady path, ..one that changed its shape and color as it moved.   
  
Goten managed to alertly twist around the blast amidst his utter confusion, but the thing swurved past him and appeared to split into a great amount of pieces, flying in every direction, seemingly towards the people in the room. Each piece found its mark, splashing sharply into each onlooker, blood appearing and proceeding to flow around them.  
  
Not very much later, they all fell to the ground and remained still, silence completely filling the room afterwards. Son Goten's eyes had a controlled, yet shaky glare shining out from them as they floated from the image of the fallen crowd to the mantis figure.   
  
The young man's voice now rung out to it. "If you think this matters to me, you are mistaken. None of those people have anything to do with this nonsense that's been happening. I'm not where I used to be, and further..you're not Gohan."  
  
Then...a part of the back of the mantis opened up slowly with a humming noise, and a figure came floating up out of it. The face was definately that of Son Gohan, but he was not dressed as he usually was. Now he was wearing a getup very similar to that of Seventeen's, only the scarf around his neck was light blue, his shirt was a dark red color...the Red Ribbon Army logo showing on it in light blue, and his pants were long, wide, and black.  
  
A mildly disturbing thing for Goten to behold at least; one of his fists closed shut as he monitored the 'decorated' Son Gohan that was then about to speak once more..without the robotically enhanced tone. "You seem troubled, Goten. Is it because you don't wish to fight with me? Perhaps for the reason that I am your brother...or even for the reason that I could easily overpower you?"  
  
Goten took a step closer to Gohan and the mantis machine, and then stood still. His eyes narrowed, different sorts of subtle expressions sliding across his face just before he answered. "Gohan was stronger than me, but his energy was never something I was to be afraid of. He was a part of our family, and he would never use his spirit in that way. I feel your power, you fool....and you are not my brother. What've you done with him?"  
  
The one that appeared to be Son Gohan floated a small bit higher above his machine and answered the focused young Saiyan. "Number Eighteen told you, did she not? Gohan is dead. This body has been newly constructed to ensure your eradication...and that is just what will be proven as a certainty soon enough."  
  
After hearing the last of this information, Son Goten clutched both of his fists close against each other...preluding the transformation into Super Saiya-jin level one. Less than a second after that, he opened one hand and shot out a dead-on wave that completely flattened out the mechanical mantis...which then exploded after two seconds more into trails of little ponds of smoke.  
  
Red Ribbon Gohan lowered down in front of the display, looking dead ahead at Goten who now had that previously open fist clutched tightly. "If Gohan really is dead, that body is of no use to anyone, therefore...you're easily disposable." The artificial Saiyan then snapped into a bulging fighting stance and motioned the Super Saiyan before him forward. "Come and dispose of me, you weakling."  
  
Goten looked as though he knew exactly what was to be done next...and opened the fist in front of him, raising both of his hands above his head gradually, one behind the other. "I'll make quick work of you with an attack you couldnt hope to control with your empty structure."  
  
The Gohan he knew would have recognized this move instantly, but this bionic one was as confused as anyone else would have been. "...I'll....I'll show you what my structure can perform!" The doppleganger of a Gohan then started to flare up some kind of energy from within his body.  
  
Son Goten watched with a slight smile as some very active power started to form in his front hand. "Whoever worked on you must've thought that you could destroy me with sheerly the bodily makeup of my brother. Now that was a mistake."  
  
The one across from him answered aggressively; "Your staying here to fight me is the real mistake." Goten abruptly shouted back at him as the energy in front of his hand took on a circular shape that pulsated with every second. "You are a mistake!!" He then heightened both hands all the way back before yelling out "Masenkou!"  
  
The technique that was a trademark of the Gohan everyone had known was now diving through whatever space was left between this fake one and Goten just before plowing into its rightful target like an explosive blanket of energy.  
  
It didnt stop there either. The might of the wave carried this imposter directly through one of the walls that were now slowly falling further and further apart. The beam started to get so smothering that within seconds, Goten saw that whatever beauty or magnificence surrounded him before was now laying like a pile of ancient ruins.  
  
If there was one thing Goten knew for sure, it was that the weak immitation of his brother was now perfectly erased. But, as he realized that he was now on the outside of whatever world he had been delivered to, he noticed that everything was like a tremendous parking lot in the middle of nowhere. He could only see one more structure in the distance; a small building that looked almost like a kind of garage....one that he would now make his way to.  
  
_T_O BE CONTINUED....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Wrath 2Xmas Hour Two - Steel Reindeer an...

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2Xmas**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
Chapter Two"Steel Reindeer and Sins of Our Father"  
_______________________________________________  
  
The open air of this world that Goten was in was very strange; subtle, manipulative, comfortably cold. What was behind him would remain behind him for all time it seemed as he continued walking toward this structure that was smack dab in the middle of all the captivating air.   
  
As he got closer, he could see that this garage-like little building was split into two halves; one side with a glass door, the other with a rusty metal sliding door. Of course, the one that was more welcoming to the young and confused man would be the nice glass entrance, so this was the one that he had chosen to inspect first.  
  
In pulling the door open and glancing inside, he noticed that within appeared the atmosphere of a peaceful tavern. It was just like the Aqua Halo, only much smaller and more narrow. There were only two people inside. One was a man with soaked-back hair, standing behind the counter. The other was a young boy that Goten had thought looked just like himself at that age, sitting on top of the counter.  
  
The two people turned their heads to him. The man behind the counter strangely looked as though he was about to speak, then stopped as he eyed the young boy who just sat there without moving a muscle. The man then spoke in Goten's direction with a casual tone. "Can I help you, pal?"  
  
Son Goten was very thirsty at this point. Bloodshed was all he had seen on this never-ending day, and steaming confusion continued to run through his veins. "Oh...yes", he started to say as he blankly moved over toward the counter. "Can I get a glass of water please?"  
  
The child beside him still seemed to just glare at nothing, and the man behind the counter, without answering, turned around to pour some water from the faucet into a small and wide glass. Goten held out his hand and took the glass, holding it in such an odd way that it was as if it was stuck to his hand and couldnt possibly fall, almost magnetically. "Thank you."  
  
After giving the statue-like boy another small glance from the corner of his eye, Goten found a small table near a window with two chairs and sat down in one of them comfortably, stretching his arms back a bit to relax himself. It was when his eyes were met with the glass of water again that he was refreshingly overcome.  
  
Ayeka was what he was overcome by. This water before him was clear, quenching, beautiful, something he longed for and could rarely get enough of. How much more closely could it be compared to Princess Ayeka? He felt for her about a thousand times more than he felt for this water...which let his thoughts drift even more wonderfully.  
  
Goten realized that something had to be done fast. The last he saw Ayeka, she was laying there defenseless, in an admirable slumber. He made his declaration there that when her majestic eyes would open, the terrors would have already been taken care of. But....all this?  
  
How could everything have taken such an uncontrollably bizarre twist? Though....."how"? That didnt matter. Was Ayeka alright? Or even..would he ever be so lucky as to see her again? This world that warped him away from whatever certainty he had known seemed so distant and isolated that none of this was clear.  
  
Out of nowhere it seemed, suddenly, a sharply recognizable voice rang in his ear as if it were right behind him. "I hope you're prepared for some harsh training, son." Goten's expression froze at the farmiliarity of this sound, and he turned his head around slowly, facing nothing but the man behind the counter who was still right where he was.  
  
The man had his back turned as if going about his business regularly. The little boy that was there before was now no longer there. Not a sound was made at all in whatever time passed between when he sat down and this moment. It was transparent to Goten at this time that vile trickery was expected, but this time the steadily-aimed Saiyajin was ready. No more hesitation, no more confusion, no more vexing horseplay.  
  
The visual hold of his eyes grasped one last sight of the beautiful liquid in its simple container just before he kicked his chair in without much noise. He next used some energy to raise just a few inches off of the ground, floating over to the man in front of him, then slammed a balled fist on the counter.   
  
The man froze in place and responded to the sound without much hesitation at all. "What do you want?" At this position, Goten had no idea why he was so positive that this man was somehow being mediated by whatever existed as the supremacy of this strange world.   
  
"You know......exactly what it is that I want." His tone almost involuntarily got broader. "Exactly." The man showed response by turning around to face him shakily. "Is this true?" What an odd response. It seemed as though it became too odd for Son Goten, and some ki energy started to become visible within his closed fingers.  
  
Then..from outside the place, a mechanically-enhanced voice rang through. "Don't be rude, Goten. You and I need to have a little talk." The young man instantly opened the closed fist of his and flew like an air-hanging frizbee right through the doorway that had been forced open by the wind. What would be waiting for him outside would startle his flight indeed.  
  
A towering metallic creature with the bodily outline of a reindeer, the color of a midnight blue that was shadowed by the dimming lights of the dreamy horizon around them. Goten gazed up through the very light snow that had begun to fill the area, straight into the glassy eyes of the thing.  
  
This....would be a problem. It was a structure just like the mechanical mantis he had fought with in the previous place, only this thing was enormous and threatening as all hell. Perhaps it was being guided by a person within it as the new Gohan did with the mantis; but who was piloting this one?  
  
What had made this large power what it really was would be sitting inside, no doubt. That voice then came again. "It seems as though you've already torn your way through your brother and his Jasper Mantis. But what of my power and Steel Reindeer, Son Goten?"  
  
Goten glared past the continuous bits of snowflakes, a clear look at the challenge before him; another that would stand between him and his desire of eliminating the seperate minor hells of the surroundings that were cloaked upon everyone in his circle of life. Trunks, Vegeta, Jotaro, Ripper, Ayeka, Gohan, ...and his father.  
  
"That must be-", Goten started to think as the incredibly mobile reindeer extended two curling horns down to snatch him off the ground, holding him before its eyes. The structure of these horns seemed to be pulling in some of Goten's strength, very dim glows circling the trapped young Saiyan.  
  
"So", crackled the voice again in a lower volume. "You don't appear to be quite the threat you've been played out to be." The whites of Goten's eyes burned brightly with determinative pain as he hung his head back, throwing out muted bursts of power that barely moved the sucking steel antlers.  
  
"What are you?!", cried out Goten as he forcingly looked ahead through the eyes of the reindeer, bits of snow sticking to the faces of both the Saiya-jin and the machine. "I am impassible", responded the source. Goten's tone dropped as he responded, almost as if much was already taken from him. "We.....we'll see about that.."   
  
The inner ki that seemed to come flying out of nowhere now trailed up Goten's body as his hair shot up in the hue of light gold, now in Super Saiyan one. The grip of the steel reindeer's horns was weakening as Goten proceeded to throw out his arms to the side a final time, knocking the thing back a step, causing a small disturbance in the ground where they stood.  
  
The instant after that move, in an unexpected advance, the reindeer's head detatched itself from the large body that held it up, and it went falling after Goten, the mouth of it closing on him and slamming him down upon the ground, the walls of its jaws encasing him like a cell.   
  
In a quick change of atmosphere no doubt, tiny flames of a burning temperature fell from the roof of the reindeer's shadowed mouth in bunches around Goten, the heat increasing that much more as their light shined on. It was a very demanding difficulty for Goten to evade the scorching rain and try to break free from his confinement at the same time.  
  
Gripping the sides around him, Goten kicked each side of the solid mouth at once to hold himself up, and flared up a barrier of energy that expanded with pushing force as it tossed the head of the mechanical monster off from him and into the sky...sooner falling upon the garage structure and crushing it where it stood.  
  
Goten then turned to his side and ran past the smoke of the dead flames at what was now a headless body. The form had then shifted into a steel ball that started to roll in Goten's direction, sparking and pulsating in a strange way. In seeing this, Goten flew backwards, and in almost a slingshot movement, he cupped his hands and darted back ahead, yelling out "Kame hame..HAAA!!"  
  
The wave of the Turtle Hermit was an optimum choice on Goten's part, as it had now slammed into the metal ball like a baseball bat, throwing it into the distance until it then shattered on the ground like an egg. The pieces of the container spilled across the air.  
  
He who had been inside would now be there...amidst the enormously captivating energy that surrounded him. It was an extremely powerful force..but not quite at the degree that Goten had felt when he matched power with Red Ribbon Gohan. This was much stronger in a totally obvious way. The essence of the ki was unfarmiliar, but the magnitude held solid. This magnitude was that which belonged to the one that stood there visible through the barrier of power, looking sharply at Goten with his red eyes that were blackened at the edges. His hair was long and wild down his shoulders, and a tail extended out behind him. Son Gokou....Super Saiya-jin 4.  
  
An incredible thing to behold, and a perfectly unsettling one at that. Goten, on instinct, enclosed himself in a glowing shield of energy that shined like a bubble, and he started to hesitantly move toward the image of his father. "Coming at me, Goten? Going to strike your father?"  
  
The hair on top of Goten's had started to stand on end with flashes that passed every few seconds. His body continued to carry him toward the fourth stage Saiya-jin in front of him. This would be very different. The spirit energy within this figure's body was not the purity that was always a part of his father Gokou, but the force was there, and it was scary to say the least.  
  
But the fact remained to Goten... "Stage four or stage forty....I will demolish this thoughtless monster, whether he appears exactly like my father or not."  
The imposter that still stood there seemed blankly confident to no end as Goten was now mere inches in front of him.  
  
Some words now left the lips of Red Ribbon Gokou. "Easy does it. Don't blow a fuse, son;..what good are you to anyone then?" The tips of Goten's hair sparked again just before he clutched a solid fist backwards, ready to slam the face of this wicked mirror image of the father that was clearly taken from him without a trace.   
  
Then.....another voice came from low behind Goten..sounding as if it was underground. "Useless waste." Goten then dashed backwards to the other side of 'Son Gokou' and quickly looked over at the spot where the voice had come from.  
  
A very odd glow was permeating through the ground at a slow pace. Something was burrowing itself through the floor. As the thing gradually forced itself above ground..it became easy enough to make out. It was an obsidian-colored casing that resembled a coffin, glowing steadily.   
  
_T_O BE CONTINUED....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Wrath 2Xmas Hour Three - Dull Wizard and...

**Revolvers of Spirit Energy - Wrath 2Xmas**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
Chapter Three"Dull Wizard and Ultimate Elimination"  
_______________________________________________  
  
The door of this coffin that was standing firmly on the ground had now gone flying off after what sounded like a slam from the inside..and it went flying in Goten's direction, Goten barely managing to quickly knock it down and out of his way with both of his fists.   
  
Now to the bastard inside the coffin. Goten's eyes rolled upward toward he who was floating out of the coffin with a black, sinister glow. Android Seventeen was who it was. The sky above the three warriors had then seemed to go immediately dim as a black bolt of thunder fell upon the space in the distance.   
  
Here they were. Super Saiya-jin Son Gokou 4, Android Seventeen, and Son Goten in a slowly boiling stage one. It could not get more nastily crucial than this. Though...it was no time for giving up. Not after this much. So...Goten carefully moved into a low fighting stance, very darkly glancing from one opponent to the other.  
  
The sound of Seventeen's voice finally came out again. "You confused little idiot. You're no doubt relying on me to tell you what's happening here. Should I begin now?" Sharp and controllably bitter words fell from Goten's tongue. "Tell me now so I can finish this."  
  
Seventeen laughed in a moaning way and then began his part. "Well now, alright then." He then held up a hand to the air. "This place that you are in...is not the dimension that you lived in all your life. This is the world that I have manifested for my plans using the power of the Gemstone Grave."  
  
Goten's eyes shot over to 'Son Gokou' awkwardly, the red-eyed recreation staring right back at him like a statue. Goten then glanced back over to Seventeen. "Gemstone Grave?"  
  
Seventeen nodded eerily as the pupils in his eyes blackened for a brief second. "Yes. It is the object that has become an addiction for Eighteen and I. Not only does it increase the capability of our power each time we draw its magic; it also allows us to create a place in a part of space far away from your realm...where we may prepare to eliminate you moronic earthlings that dare to challenge us."  
  
Son Goten's fists lowered weakly as he heard this. So it was true. It really was the perfect trap...the perfect cage for Goten to be killed in. This was where they had taken his brother and his father. This is where their souls were driven from their bodies and replaced with artificial strength and knowledge.   
  
Seventeen tried to hold in a demonic kind of laughter within him as he floated closer to Goten and 'Gokou'. "The plain of the Gemstone Grave will be your grave, Son Goten. Forgive me for not bringing your friends along for the ride, but they are in Eighteen's loving care back on your planet that will be reduced to wasteland in a matter of small time."  
  
Goten couldnt stand to hear it anymore. His elbows sank back at the sides as he started to slowly take steps ahead, massive spirals of energy closing on his body, pumping up every inch of his anatomy. At the point where his muscles had reached a rock-solid composure, he flew forward toward the smiling android.  
  
Before he managed to reach him, something grabbed him from behind and spun him around to face him. The being that was Red Ribbon Gokou was glaring at him just before throwing out a forcing kick to Goten's stomach, flying upward with the kick to add extra leverage to carry him into the sky.   
  
Goten struggled to fight the impact as he went flying into the air, and a bright green beam came from Seventeen's direction below that had thereafter caught Goten in the chest, carrying him higher and higher into the black-clouded ceiling of the sky.   
  
He was too overwhelmed by this force, and could not even control the incredibly persistent power that was driving him sky-rocketing beyond his control. 'Son Gokou' then lowered down to the ground next to the vile android Seventeen, and there they both stood, waiting a good amount of time before they had finally heard Goten's body crashing down somewhere in the distance.  
  
Would this seal it? As strong and confident as Son Goten tried to prepare himself to be...this was just too overpowering. After all, both his brother and his father had fallen victim to the onslaught of this blasted force. The unpredictable power of the androids and this Gemstone Grave.   
  
Could it be that he would never get a chance to experience the feeling of his home on Earth? It was extremely disturbing to know that the toughest men he had known would be swatted down by something like artificial humans in the bitter end.   
  
Vegeta and Ripper may not have been the most pure-hearted individuals he had known, but when it came down to it, they were righteous in doing what they had to do in the face of the grim reaper. Jotaro had the same charisma in that event. Trunks, someone who never deserved this terrible pain, would share the same fate if all was successful for these androids.   
  
Ayeka...the most purely gorgeous thing he had ever known would be harmed for no reason at all. Taken away from him for spite, for sport, for good fun. She, the angel of his thoughts, would die harshly...and they, the scum of the universe, would live on....in their stability.  
  
Stability. No.  
  
As he lay on the ground of the plain of dark nothingness, the symphony of his wrath was blaring through his veins. No more stability. No more dwelling for the evil. Tear it all down.   
  
His eyes could be felt losing their solidity as an explosion within him brought him to his feet, and the feeling flowed stronger. Slice it to pieces....and make these monsters become vagabonds of the valley of death.   
  
The two evils could see him now, treading before them with his hair flapping up at the backs of it, glowing in the darkest shade of gold, the eyes that had shown through the center of his pupils now an electric violet color.   
  
Nothing was even being charged up at his will as circular rain started to pour out from his ki, shredding up the ground like colossal wrecking balls. The android named Seventeen was frozen in place, his eyes not so dull anymore. The image of Son Gokou was also standing there in some kind of shock, and his stance was that of nervous hesitation.   
  
It was happening. The spirit of recognition was flowing through the Super Saiya-jin Son Goten....and it was recognizing the trash of this galaxy as disposable. A barrage of beams now flooded out from him and almost instantly destroyed the garage structure near them and much of the ground that surrounded it.   
  
More floods of energy were drilling at the land, and even at the towering clouds in the sky. No one would have known that this immense power could come from a single Saiya-jin, the power that was just tearing and tearing away at the atmospheric organization of the Gemstone Grave.  
  
The one that had existed in the body of Son Gokou had now made a move, stomping toward Goten with an aggresive form. Amidst all the collapsing of the world around them, Goten had seen the advance dead on like a sensory impulse that was set aside just for viewing the movements of the enemy....and another burst of power encased Goten's outline as he rocketed forward with both fists far in front of him....plowing completely through the front of Red Ribbon Gokou's stomach and kicking out of the other side with an abominable thrust.  
  
He did not even look back as the base of his leg seemed to carry him right over to Seventeen who abruptly phased out of view...but he would soon find that Goten had phased right with him, and dug right into Seventeen's stomach with the front of his leg, tearing out of the other side with a single fist.   
  
As Son Goten firmly landed on the ground and took a glance behind him, there were two villains that had threatened him massively only moments ago, each with flickering messy holes on their stomachs as they stood there like petrified wood.   
  
It would have been a comforting sight to see if Goten had not felt this immediate urge to erase the decadence of the horror they had represented. So...this urge that had come over him had now guided his hands into a sharply cupped position, drawing in a white square of ki. Without a sound leaving Goten's mouth, he threw out both of his palms and shot a cylindrical line of ki that flew through both Seventeen and Son Gokou's holes, now appearing like a kind of shiny necklace with the android and the artificial Saiya-jin as the beads.   
  
As the base of the line of power grew, it expanded far enough to completely break the bodies of the two devilish fiends...bringing forth a dual explosion that blanketed every inch of Goten's electrified sight. Abrupt blackness followed, a comforting blackness.   
  
It was so farmiliar. A delicious wind could be felt on his face, along with the touch of a maple leaf on his neck. He had opened his eyes then, and he had known this location as the exact spot on Earth by the dock where he had been taken away before. Goten then slowly set up, noticing that his entire anatomy was back to normal....and that Trunks was standing about 15 feet away from him with a brightly startled look on his face.   
  
"My God--...Goten?!" Both Saiyans' eyes met at that point, a deliverance from Goten's signified that everything was just fine now, somehow. Trunks quickly walked over to Goten, looking down to him anxiously. "Are you alright? What in the world happened there?"  
  
Goten blinked kind of slowly as he tilted his head. "....a really long story, man. Seventeen's happiness is over. Where...is android Eighteen?" Trunks sighed lightly, contently with a very small smirk. "Ripper killed her while you were gone. He and Jotaro disappeared about an hour after that."  
  
A wonderful piece of news. Son Goten picked himself up from his spot on the ground, sliding a hand down the back of his neck as he looked up to one of the rooftops nearby, seeing Vegeta standing there subtly with his arms folded, looking quite weathered, but rather peaceful at the same time.  
  
Goten directly glanced to him now and raised a thumb up in his direction. He could then see Vegeta's arms slowly unfold, and he gradually nodded back to Goten with his own manner of somewhat contentment. How sweet victory was among three life-long partners in combat, partners with the same blood.   
  
But....here came the crucial matter in Goten's heart as he turned back to look at Trunks. "Hey...Trunks.....is Ayeka alright?" Trunks' eyes calmed down further as he nodded reassuringly to Goten. "I got some water for her and woke her up; she's fine. After abit, she went to the park to clear her head."  
  
A warm smile curved up at Goten's lips, his eyes frozen in the direction of the park in their town. "Thank you, Trunks. You are a great friend." Trunks shook his head a slight bit. "Don't mention it. Go ahead and check on her, Goten. We'll talk later."   
  
Goten then turned back to Trunks and clutched his fist in his own with a vital nod. "Take care." The remaining Saiya-jin from the pure-hearted Son Gokou's family now gently broke away from the dock and floated toward the park. The town was still a mess, but Goten would then see that the gates of the park and everything behind it were as good as new.  
  
He went on to make his way inside, now walking down the empty, brick path that led to the small fountain. It was a fairly large park, but Goten knew where she was. He could taste her presence amidst the silence of the forgotten dwelling place that this area had become. Soon, as he found his way past the trees, he had seen her. Sitting there on the bench with her hands on her lap, one over the other. The young man almost unconsciously leaned back on the nearest tree, just looking at her with blissfully open senses. She was so important to him that he had now wondered if he would not have won the final battle if he had not loved her so. But none of that really mattered now, because the love would forever be there, and he had won. This beautiful angel would not be a prize, nor would it be an expected gift to him. Though it would always be...the placid spirit among the turmoil.  
  
  
_E_NDOFSAGA   
  
  
  



End file.
